


Владычица неверных грехов. Владычица неверных добродетелей

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, References to Drugs, Religion, Routine, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Он снабжает её, она не стреляет в негоУдерживай себя на краю, во имя нашего рая. Успокой опечаленных благой надеждой! На тебя уповаем ныне и в час смерти нашей.
Relationships: Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry)/Lady (Devil May Cry)





	Владычица неверных грехов. Владычица неверных добродетелей

**Author's Note:**

> бета: я водолей. налей
> 
> прямое прочтение Алигьери. Все символы _Её._  
>  Она напевает Billy Idol — Sweet Sixteen. А Стивен Тайлер с отсылкой на Aerosmith — Dream On.  
> Икона "Злых сердец умягчение", она же "Семистрельная".

Граффити.

Перегоревшая лампа в коридоре.

Между лопатками зудит.

Пистолет в темноте приоткрытой двери.

Ему не приходит в голову, что это странно. Район располагает.

Конвертик вощеной бумаги между пальцами. Средство-приглашение. Средство-расположение.

Она пропускает его в квартиру.

Она не ставит пистолет на предохранитель.

Она не говорит «он не заряжен».

На высоких потолках трещины.

Отколовшиеся куски усыпали пол.

Вешалки для верхней одежды пусты.

Он ждёт, пока она вернётся с деньгами. Затягивается сигаретой, предпочитая запах херовых счастливых звёзд той аромо-херне, от которой першит в горле.

Он думает, что ей стоит завести себе привычку готовить деньги заранее.

Он прикидывает, как скоро она отдаст подвеску в качестве оплаты.

Месяц? Неделя? Цена на порошок редко меняется. У неё нет столько. Ни у кого нет таких денег. Не в подобном районе. Если только не торговать оружием.

Проще продать цепочку.

В ванной раздражающе капает. Так, что хочется пойти перекрыть воду.

Он ненавидит ждать.

Деньги у неё в руках компенсируют всё.

Дверь за ним захлопывается более чем громко. Наверняка, на пол осыпалось ещё больше штукатурки.

Они не прощаются.

***

Он взглядом находит нужные цифры.

На ящиках мятые бумажки с именами постояльцев.

Её закрашена маркером. Осталась только змеевидная «S». Внутри реклама и буклеты какой-то доставки пиццы.

Никакой личной почты.

Он прожигает улыбающееся лицо пиявки Вирилити и захлопывает ящик. Поднимается по лестнице, обходя чёрные мешки, и давит на звонок.

Бросает сигарету, раскатывая её по полу пяткой, и тянется за новой. Мысль о том, что дверь может вообще не открыться, — появляется и исчезает. Он приносит хорошее дерьмо, от него не подыхают так быстро.

Дверь открывается ровно на столько, чтобы высунуть пистолет.

Как обычно.

— Принёс?

— Что если я скажу «нет»? — насмешливо тянет он.

Хотя не появляется здесь без новой дозы для неё. Никакой другой причины приходить у него просто нет.

Она впускает его внутрь и, придирчиво осмотрев заваленную мусором лестничную клетку, плотно закрывает дверь.

Пропускает его в одну из комнат.

Наверное, сегодня какой-то особый день.

В полупустой квартире тепло. Грязно-серый диван, забитый картонными коробками и смятыми пачками из-под чипсов, — её кровать. Спальня превратилась в склад; помимо полуавтоматических винтовок, выставленных вдоль стены, нескольких гранат, лежащих на подушке, и запасных обойм, на кровати лежит несоразмерно большая ракетница.

Он никогда не спрашивает, откуда у неё столько оружия.

Но блядская ракетница. Как в старых боевиках.

Он в жизни ничего подобного не видел.

Ему ужасно хочется взять её в руки. Насколько эта штука тяжелая?

Она возвращается с деньгами и вафельным полотенцем.

Плотно закрывает дверь спальни.

— Не советую. В отличие от моего знакомого, ты не переживешь пули в лоб. Но всегда можешь попробовать.

— Может, и переживу.

— Нет. Точно нет.

Он пожимает плечами.

Смотрит, как она разворачивает свёрток.

Глок.

Из такого в него уже стреляли.

Откуда у неё может быть подобное? Дружок-коп?

Восемнадцатый использовали только служебные псы. Таких в продаже точно нет. Он знает. Он проверял.

— На продажу. Возьмешь?

На плече у неё два сигаретных ожога.

А в руках пистолет, в окружении оленей из упряжки Санты на полотенце.

Воодушевляюще.

— Номер у него есть?

— Перебит.

Это может быть чёртова подстава.

Это может быть мёртвый коп. Или живой.

Что хуже?

— Оружие чистое, — она закатывает глаза.

Словно это должно его убедить.

— Почему ты не сделаешь это сама?

— Я никого не знаю в этом городе.

Это же Лимбо. Здесь никого не нужно знать, чтобы найти оружие или вещества. Там, куда не достаёт свет неона, всегда есть нужные люди.

И не всегда люди.

— Что после продажи?

— Купишь Эдем. Останется, купишь что-нибудь ещё.

— Украшения сдать проще, чем оружие. Оно тебя хотя бы защитит, если что.

Она трогает кулон пальцами.

Короткие ногти обкусаны.

— Что ты знаешь про меня?

— Ничего.

Пистолет всё ещё у неё в руках.

Вместе с её глазами — зрачки расширены, как у кошки, — этот смертельный треугольник — воплощенное ожидание его решения.

— Дикие мальчики никогда не закрывают глаза, да?

Он забирает оружие.

Он думает, что внутри нет патронов.

Он думает, что стоило целиться в неё. Просто так. Потому что он тоже умеет играть в эту игру.

Дверь захлопывается за его спиной.

***

Последняя в опустевшей упаковке.

_во власти твоей_

Все окна занавешены.

_утешь слезами злобу_

Лампочки под потолком в жёлтых плафонах.

_вложи в мою ладонь меч_

Не так раздражают глаза.

_избавлением стала_

Пустая пачка хрустит в руке.

_себя вверяем_

Она кусает ноготь на большом пальце. Лижет кончиком языка неровные края, пока не становится больно.

_свидетельство которого милосердие твоё_

Порошок в маленьком конверте лежит на краю стола.

_вышел под скорбь звёзд_

Кусает костяшку пальца.

_это и есть покой_

Она не знает, когда будут деньги на что-то подобное снова.

_была и являюсь верна_

Может, не стоило продавать оружие?

_внемли каюсь_

На языке сладкий привкус.

_вкушать сердец темницу_

Когда будет следующий раз?

А если не будет?

Чёрт с ним.

Чёрт со всеми.

Чёрт с ней.

То, что за окном — едкий дождь, ни одного жертвенного огня, ничего правдивого — кошмарная реальность.

_зависть к счастливым безутешна_

Лучшая защита — плотные занавески.

_защиту даруй_

И то, что приносит этот парень. Пропахший дымом и дешевой мятной жвачкой.

_видишь опечаленных_

Она встаёт с дивана, отворачивается от стола, переступает между осколками на полу. Экран телевизора пережил два выстрела. Голос бога затих.

_изнемогали преисполненные горя_

Работающее радио, — создающее видимость существования мира, — где крутят старые мелодии без перерывов на рекламу.

_свою жертву_

И знакомое оружие под рукой.

_некой благодати и скорби_

Пока оно ещё есть.

_блаженна та кто постигла_

Порошок в маленьком конверте лежит на краю стола.

_соблазн грядет_

Порошок — её предохранитель.

Она берёт ледяное пиво из холодильника. Похоже, безалкогольное.

_скорбь облегчается_

Оттягивает время.

_идоложертвенного бремени_

Предвкушение интенсивного кайфа ломает где-то изнутри. Хрусткими разломами под кожей.

_подтвердит в сердцах наших_

То, что он приносит — способность чувствовать (страх и тошноту, удовольствие и блаженную пустоту).

_написанное в её защиту_

Быть в чём-то уверенной. Даже если это всего лишь строго отмеренные граммы эйфории.

_слышит царей мертвых_

Знать, что часы действительно тикают и время уходит вместе с каждой дозой.

_гнев сомнения_

Дробится на минуты, когда жизнь не так плоха. И это время удовольствия не сохраняется в памяти, словно она перематывает кассету и ждёт, пока начнётся любимый фильм.

_будущего злым знамением_

Но удовольствие проходит, без него время не идёт вообще. И это самое ненавистное ожидание. Ожидание этого парня с дозой и, может, сигаретами.

_возрадуйся_

Чтобы не иметь связи с миром. Потому как это не её мир. В нём нет тех, кого она знала. Или придумала.

_безымянным апостолам у неё в служении_

И ждать. Пока всё вернётся на свои места.

_знающая имена_

Всё будет так, как она помнит.

_ад тебе сего дня_

Если нет, то… лучше не думать об этом.

_милосердия глубин_

Она готова поведать Тому Петти о настоящем свободном падении.

_воспоём се_

Порошок в маленьком конверте лежит на краю стола.

_трижды отреклась_

Кайф вместо отчаяния?

Сминающее реальность блаженное неведение?

_возрадуйся_

То, что от неё осталось, — выжженная плоть, удалённое сознание, чертовы кошмары, обугленные воспоминания.

_терпения терпения терпения_

То, кем она некогда была. Какой себя выдумала.

_благодать бессмертия_

У её ангела сломаны все судьбы и полные карманы погасших нимбов, сорванных им со своих братьев.

***

Ей нравится думать, что оружие является её частью.

_неизреченное отвергающая_

Что она всегда успеет.

_даруй терпения_

Даже если пальцы влажные и норовят соскользнуть.

_пусть не убудет человеческая скорбь_

Из-за приоткрытой двери ванной видно запотевшее зеркало и мигающую лампочку. Как в дешевом ужастике.

_радуйся_

Пустая пачка сигарет.

_призри упование_

Рассыпанный по столу табак. Цветные колёса.

_о вопиющих_

Чтобы вопросы наконец оставили её.

_пусть утихнет болезнь_

Свой бой она проиграла.

_теплотой утешь_

Как она оказалась здесь? Охотник исчез. Пропал? Погиб? Куда делась напарница? Где все связные, и почему никто до сих пор не вышел на неё? Что не так с этим городом?

_об исцелении_

Так много вопросов.

_благим душам_

Звонки в пустоту. Чёрный жгут провода оплетает плотнее, чем кожа.

_посрамится_

Никто и нигде.

_услышь скорбь неявно_

Это слишком.

_даруй для враждебных слез утешение_

Она ненавидит осознавать это. Чувствовать это. Жить этим.

_любовь имущих_

Поэтому парень здесь.

_об успехе просим_

— Не верь мне.

Она сама себе не верит.

_она милосердие_

Впору сойти с ума. Никто не вытащит её из этой заварушки. Она следует своим кругом.

_и сердца всего_

Он не спрашивает, откуда у неё деньги или откуда у неё столько оружия. Наверное, потому что догадывается — она не ответит.

_истинного счастливых_

Он не спрашивает, собирается ли она уехать.

_предреши_

Конечно, она хотела.

_перенести нашу скорбь_

Как если бы у неё был выбор.

_сердцами благословенными выстлана_

Но не могла покинуть этот город.

_избави от опасностей_

Но не могла выйти и жить в этом мире.

_происки призри_

Демоны. Они проступали в тенях проулков и чувствовались так явно.

_её пистолет благой покровитель стрел_

Столько лет в охоте не прошли бесследно. Она знала, что даже тени прошлого теперь могли быть не так безобидны.

_ей враждебные могут только погибнуть_

Она избегает смотреть в зеркало.

_страдания не облегчаются_

Она знает изнанку.

_сердца смиренно утешь_

Демоны повсюду. Через запах мокрого асфальта пробиваются ядовитые испарения преисподней. Так иногда пахло от…

_врага утешь_

Ей не хватает сил произнести их имена.

_умягчающая_

Парень напоминает о деньгах.

_не без сердца человек_

Зачем он приходит?

_обрати нас единственно_

Она спрашивает — откуда он её знает? Спрашивает — много ли ещё у него дел? Или не спрашивает, потому что ей плевать?

_слезам верящая_

Она осуждает его, на свой лад.

_слёзы отирающая_

Просто потому что он может жить в этом мире.

_приведи в мир_

В нём нет ничего демонического, но он живет в этом чёртовом городе.

_перегоревшая для рождения жизни_

Она откладывает порошок к изрядно полегчавшему конверту с деньгами.

_будь наша! Наша! Наша!_

Кровь на полу ванной с кусочками плоти.

***

Отец говорит, что мама приболела и не пускает в её комнату.

Дома пахнет травами и вязкой смолой.

Тёмный коридор и закрытая дверь. Мэри не разрешается ходить туда.

Иногда, ночью оттуда раздаётся сдавленный шепот и что-то скребёт о дверь изнутри.

Она уже не ребёнок, чтобы думать о чудовищах. Она знает, что это всего лишь мыши. Но всё равно старается держаться оттуда подальше.

Красная нить на руке постоянно развязывается.

Утром её отводит в школу отец. Он даёт денег на карманные расходы и позволяет поцеловать себя в щёку.

Он смотрит в одну точку, сосредоточенно думая о чём-то важном (мама всегда говорила, что он занимается чем-то важным). Но Мэри счастлива, что отец с ней.

Ведь за делами у него не часто находится время на неё…

— Перестань! Прекрати!

Щёки обжигает.

Заливается в рот, в нос, в уши, оглушая, и стекает жалящими струйками по голой коже.

Она упирается руками в края раковины, но чья-то рука удерживает её за волосы под струёй ледяной воды.

Страх сковывает всё внутри.

Слепые догадки.

Болезненные воспоминания.

Тот, кто стоит позади, не может быть её отцом. Он умер много лет назад.

Поток воды стихает.

Одна рука обнимает её поперёк груди, а вторая, с полотенцем, настойчиво вытирает волосы.

Она позволяет себе расслабиться.

Помнит, кто она.

И почему так болит голова.

— Полегчало? — Он откидывает полотенце и, наконец, отпускает её.

Тепло чужого тела пропадает.

— Что это была за дрянь?

— Лабиринты памяти. Синтетика. Ты же знаешь, плохого не принесу.

Точно.

В зеркале их двое.

Она отворачивается, потирая глаза, давит пальцами на веки до ярких пятен.

Она кладёт ладонь ему на затылок и притягивает к себе. Потому что ей страшно, потому что она доведена до отчаянья.

И ей всё равно, кого использовать, чтобы не чувствовать эту сосущую пустоту.

Кусает его губы, толкает к стене.

Ждёт облегчения-успокоения от тёплых рук.

Но это лишь сильнее раздражает.

От привкуса дешевых сигарет тошнит.

_даруй покой_

Только этого не хватало.

Не помогло. Не подошло.

Она успевает выставить его за дверь прежде, чем её рвёт желчью.

Лабиринты памяти на вкус кислые, как дешевые лимонные шипучки.

_восходящей к вечной просьбе_

Она надеется, что он уйдёт сам. Потому что не намерена слышать вопросы «всё ли в порядке?» и «нужна помощь?».

_успокой нас миром и любовию друг ко другу_

Потому что ненавидит это ощущение опустошенности, но не собирается терпеть его жалость. Или отвращение.

_ризою истинного милосердия_

То, что парень приносит, в конечном итоге её убьет. Но если она примет происходящее вокруг за правду, то этот изменившийся мир убьет её ещё быстрее.

_предреши падение_

А демоны… она научилась различать их. За столько лет, за прошлую жизнь. Но они не трогают её. Словно не видят, словно насмехаются над ней, неумолимо сходящей с ума.

_и просим и молим пусть утихнет любовь_

Она ненавидит всё это.

***

Он приходит почти через две недели.

Потому что ему нужны деньги.

Фургон стоил немало, и его простой тоже. У скупого Бада короткое терпение.

И потому он смог достать для неё ещё.

На улицах его называли его Эдемом.

Эдди.

Пятизвёздочный.

И мало кому в Лимбо удавалось разжиться подобным.

Потому что надо было быстро бегать и рубить головы.

И мало у кого были деньги на эту дрянь.

Сам он никогда не пробовал «эту штуку».

Порошку и таблеткам предпочитал алкоголь.

Разница не была принципиальной, но одходняк давался легче.

Он смотрит, как она пересчитывает мятые бумажки.

Она никогда не предлагает в качестве оплаты секс.

Он бы не согласился, потому что ему нужны её деньги.

Он бы не согласился, потому что она не вызывает у него абсолютно никаких эмоций.

Сальные волосы, красная майка со следами оружейной смазки, потёртые джинсовые шорты. На сгибах обоих локтей тёмные синяки. Левая ладонь в бинтах, на правой запёкшаяся кровь.

Тени под тусклыми глазами, полопавшиеся капилляры. Тонкая полоска шрама на переносице. Искусанные губы.

Иногда, если вдруг у неё появлялись вопросы, она отзывалась на «Леди».

Но вопросов не возникает.

Они почти не разговаривают, и в те моменты, когда она в своём надломленном кайфе, откликается лишь на «Мэри».

Мэри не хочет, чтоб он уходил. Леди выставляет его за дверь, как только приходит в себя.

Она просит не называть её по имени.

Пистолет направлен ему в живот.

Он выполняет просьбу.

Психопатка.

Когда он приносит что-то на замену Эдему, предупреждает только потому что видел, какими стали Ио и Сиф после маленькой порции.

А ему не хотелось терять надёжную покупательницу.

— Тебя есть кому подстраховать? Я бы не рисковал с этой штукой.

Она его не слушает.

Конечно.

В прошлый раз он остался, потому что нужно было переждать, когда стихнут сирены. А когда ей стало плохо, единственное, что пришло ему в голову, это сунуть её под ледяную воду. Хорошо, что это сработало.

Он до сих пор думает о том, зачем она его поцеловала.

Он на пробу спрашивает, можно ли у неё переждать дождь.

Она не говорит ни да, ни нет.

Он остаётся.

В холодильнике находится полная бутылка крепкого алкоголя.

— Ты не пьёшь?

— Нет.

— Совсем?

— Совсем.

Для той, кто закупает у него разную дрянь, это даже странно. Хотя, Сиф вроде говорила, что препараты лучше ни с чем не мешать. Или что кайф пропадает?

Она перехватывает у него сигарету, затягивается.

Тушит о столешницу.

Садится близко.

Смотрит.

Не мигает.

— Линзы?

— Ага.

Бутылка скатывается на пол.

Она вдавливает его в диван.

И целуется так, словно пьёт душу.

Горячо. Крепко. Как целиться. Потому что может.

И кусается. Неприятно. Но он не собирается возражать.

Не когда она вжимается своими бёдрами в его.

Кости. Сильные жилистые руки. Язык, сладкий от содовой.

Дышит шумно. Тяжело. Целует, не даёт вздохнуть.

Пока голова не начинает кружиться.

Торопливо помогает ему расстегнуть джинсы.

— Презерватив?

Выдыхает в губы сладким. Он даже не сразу понимает, о чём она.

— Что? Да я чистый.

— Слушай, мне всё равно, куда ты совал свой член. И говорила ли тебе мама о ЗППП. Презерватив. Нет? Ок.

— И что?

— Дома подрочишь.

Отодвигается.

Совершенное спокойствие против распалённого близостью чужого тела ожидания.

Закидывает в рот пару таблеток и запивает остатками из банки.

Как будто и не собиралась ничего делать.

Он чувствует себя невероятно глупо с расстёгнутыми штанами и сбитым дыханием.

— Тогда отсосешь?

— Нет.

— Ты типа меня обламываешь?

Она пожимает плечами.

— Что? Я похожа на святую?

Ей, кажется, всё равно.

Возбуждение становится раздражением.

Разочарование забивается никотином.

Когда он уходит, захлопывает за собой дверь с такой силой, что хлопок похож на выстрел.

***

Если выключить свет, они кажутся громче.

_единственной посвящаем_

Смолкают, стоит ей принять таблетки. Становятся тише. Так, что не громче дождя.

_благодать твоя покроет нас_

От них спасают розовые, от тошноты — белые, от вялотекущего времени спасает Эдем.

_тебе себя посвятивших утешь_

На самом деле, Эдем спасает от всего. Она даже перестаёт ощущать голод. Пока не вспоминает о нём.

_примири врага_

В тенях движутся чужие силуэты. Это не страшно. Не страшно, уговаривает она себя.

_заблудшая душа_

В отражении зеркала стоят залитые белой краской… тянут к ней руки, молчат, лиц под белым не разобрать. Ванная комната, конечно же, пуста.

_не умоляй себя_

Краем глаза она может заметить темные образы, выступающие из дверей. Она никогда не выключает свет в коридоре. Значит, лампа перегорела.

_внемли_

Сухой дрожью, паническим ужасом, холодным расчётом. Вкручивает запасную. Тянется к выключателю, ощущая удушье в этой чернильной тишине. Когда свет включается — коридор тоже пуст.

_лицемерие надежды_

В общем коридоре, за дверью, что-то скребётся. Она стреляет в стену, успокаивая себя и странный звук. Поправляет регулятор громкости у радио.

_заблудшая_

Гости — демоны. Она их чувствует. Её вычислят, рано или поздно.

_от самого страшного_

Может быть, придут следом за ним.

_утешь нас_

Но она не может его не впустить. У него есть всё, что ей нужно. Откуда?

_милосердие закрытой двери_

Ему едва ли перевалило за двадцатник. Чистый. Ни ломки, ни привычки, только сигареты и возможность постоянно впутываться в неприятности.

_пренебрежение глаза сердца_

Она различает запах пороха. Но это не важно.

_утихнут сплетни_

Она не знает, как они познакомились.

_восходящие к вечной просьбе_

Их ничего не связывает. Никаких «кроме». И даже его имя — не то, что ей нужно знать. Так правильно. Ещё один призрак в списке ей ни к чему.

_к тебе сокрушенная_

Только товар, чтобы противостоять той яви, что она наследует каждое утро, открывая глаза.

_становится жрицей_

С этим товаром происходящее было лишь отложенной жизнью. Что прерывали красочные сновидения. И она ждала, когда окончательно проснётся.

_в просьбе_

Она думает, что стоит выйти. Розовые в рыжей банке закончились.

_и жалкого любят_

Остаётся Эдем.

_райские страдания_

Нет. Пусть лучше остаётся там. В комнате. На всякий случай.

_гонит к своим обязанностям_

Она потерпит.

_умягчение воли_

Подождёт.

_пришла отняв всё_

Выйти? Попытаться найти что-то на замену?

_расчеловечив_

Дверь остаётся закрытой.

_совет_

Она шелестит страницами, старается различать слова по смыслу.

_двусмысленность увиденного_

У её матери была похожая книга. Тяжелая ритмика слов не даёт ей сбиться. Час за часом.

_исповедание слов жизни_

Пока глаза не начнут слипаться.

_худшим чем мертвым_

До конца.

_возрадуйся_

Сегодня он не приходит.

_уповаем на смерть_

Перед сном она дробит дозу на двое.

***

Он возвращается через какое-то время. Десять дней? Двенадцать?

Она не ставит пистолет на предохранитель, пока он не показывает то, что принёс.

Эдем.

— Нашел чистый. Здесь целый гран.

Звучит так, как будто извиняется. Слишком очевидно.

— Цена? — Она откладывает оружие и прикидывает, сколько денег ещё осталось.

Он какое-то время мнёт сигарету в руках и потом называет. Ниже, чем она рассчитывала.

_перенести планы ада человеку не плечи_

Любая цена будет приемлема.

_теплотой сердца что оставляет ожоги_

Лишь бы они заткнулись наконец.

_что может милость_

Сейчас. Сейчас. Скорее.

_смертью минуты умягчающая_

Заполучили свой рай и замолчали.

_благой надеждой_

Ей хватает совсем немного. Закрывшись в ванной, пока он курил в комнате, постигала умиротворение.

_в минуты гнева_

Всё тише и тише.

_в минуты смирения_

В отражении она видит только себя.

Облегчение заставляет расслабить плечи. Будит её для этого отвратительного мира.

И, может быть, сегодня он не так уж и плох.

Настроение неумолимо повышается. Она кусает щёку изнутри, чтобы не засмеяться.

Тянется, всем телом ощущая, как уходит напряжение из мышц.

Блаженная тишина заполняется чем-то реальным; звук капающей воды, шум за окнами, неразличимые голоса соседей снизу, скрип пола в комнате.

Точно.

— Эй.

Она бросает ему завёрнутые в бумагу деньги.

Он ловит. Кивает и прячет во внутренний карман плаща. Не пересчитывает.

— Ты знаешь моё имя.

Не правда, у него нет имени.

Она забыла, даже если он его называл.

«Ненавижу тебя».

Не говорит — ненавидит. И за высвобождение сильнее, чем за всё остальное.

Себя ещё больше.

Ненавидеть можно без имён.

Он выдыхает дым и смотрит.

На нижней губе корочка засохшей крови.

Тушит сигарету.

Догадался? Молодец.

У неё нет времени на нерешительность. И на вопросы. К чёрту их.

Она даже не даёт ему толком раздеться.

Тянет на себя, торопливо дёрнув плащ с плеч. Обнимает за шею, выгибается, прижимаясь грудью к груди.

Передёргивает плечами. Мурашки выступают на коже, когда от лижет кожу на шее, шумно выдыхает на влажный след, толкаясь бёдрами.

Стонет ему в ответ, раскрываясь для лихорадочных быстрых толчков.

Быстрее. Быстрее. Ну же!

Сведённые лопатки под её пальцами такие напряженные.

Они подстраиваются друг под друга, в одном ритме, она вторит его стонам и сорванному дыханию.

Шум крови лучше нескончаемых слов. Напряжённые бёдра, на которых наливаются красные следы чужих пальцев, лучше холодного онемения.

Его не хватает надолго, он замирает, прижавшись к ней. Вспотевший, всё ещё напряженный, сердце тяжело стучит напротив её собственного.

Но это всё ещё хорошо.

Как и то, что он остаётся внутри, пока она помогает себе пальцами, догоняя удовольствие. Оргазм пугающе оглушителен.

Так, что она почти готова отрубиться.

Так намного лучше.

Что-то реальное. Что-то похожее на жизнь.

Куски рецепта счастья.

Он передаёт ей сигарету.

И старается не смотреть в открытую. Словно она должна была прикрыться, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

И, кажется, смущается.

Дело ведь не в том…?

То, как он себя вёл. Как касался и смотрел. Нет же.

— Семнадцать?

— Ага.

— Почти или уже?

— Почти.

Чёрт.

— Ты типа старше?

— В два раза.

Но его, это, кажется, не впечатляет.

— Ладно.

Совсем не впечатляет.

Ей даже становится интересно — это потому что ему действительно плевать? Или есть ещё причины?

Она не спрашивает про остальное.

То, как он себя вёл. Как касался и смотрел. Очевидно.

Она ещё никогда не была для кого-то первой. До сегодняшнего дня.

Это действительно смешно, но он не поймёт, если она рассмеётся.

Поэтому она находит на столе среди прочего мусора единственную нужную вещь.

— Сможешь это достать?

Он смотрит на протянутый список. Запускает пальцы в волосы, от чего они ещё сильнее торчат в разные стороны.

— Ты типа предлагаешь мне ограбить аптеку?

Она пожимает плечами.

— Если знаешь, где подобное можно купить…

— Шутишь? Да я половины из этих названий в жизни не произнесу.

— Ладно. Отдай.

— Погоди, я знаю нужного аптекаря. Уточню по поводу всяких колёс. Здесь только они, да?

— Последнее в списке — капли для укрепления сосудов.

— Просто ахереть. Но я в деле.

Можно подумать, что у него есть особый выбор.

Они не прощаются.

***

Она трогает шрам на его лице.

Лежит сверху — горячая, словно вплавленная, — и прослеживает неровность подушечкой пальца.

Не спрашивает.

Теперь, когда он вглядывается, видит. Не похоже на линзы.

Не такие тусклые, не такие яркие. На покрасневших глазных яблоках.

Она просит не звать её «Мэри».

Такую желанную, доступную, нужную — он готов принять под любым именем.

— Считаешь, что со мной всё в порядке?

Пистолет в опасной близости.

Достаточно для честности?

Достаточно для откровений?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Вполне. Не считая апатии, паранойи и навязчивого маниакального психоза.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что это значит.

Трогает пальцами его губы.

— Ты права. Но это написано в моей карточке.

В конце концов, она ещё ни разу не стреляла в него. Этого достаточно, для чего-то похожего на доверие.

— Что с твоим отцом?

— А с твоим?

— Не помню. Амнезия на фоне менингита.

— Отлично.

— Ну так как?

— Зачем тебе это?

— Поддерживаю разговор.

— Он умер. Это всё, что тебе нужно знать.

Садится. Отодвигается.

Не надевает ничего сверху, но закрывается.

Он делал то же самое в приюте.

Он спрашивает что-то ещё, просто чтобы отвлечься, но она не отвечает. Трёт покрасневшие губы.

Он закуривает оставшуюся обломанную сигарету. Трёт лицо ладонью.

— Ты просто используешь меня для секса. Не слишком-то весело.

— Ты не отказался.

И это первое, что похоже на улыбку в её исполнении. Непривычный излом губ.

Она напевает «Сладкая шестнадцатилетка».

Он закатывает глаза и показывает ей средний палец.

Но когда она лезет пальцами под пояс его джинс, он не против.

От одних только воспоминаний, как может быть хорошо внутри неё, он болезненно твёрдый.

Презерватив, согретый в кармане, плотно обхватывает член. Это едва ли приятнее, чем её рука.

Но когда она садится на него сверху, он едва ли не спускает от того, как жарко между её бёдер.

Давится стоном. Забывает про дыхание.

Она закрывает глаза.

Она замирает на бесконечно острой секунде привыкания.

Она упирается в его плечи обеими ладонями и берёт такой темп, что он справляется за считанные минуты.

Ахуенно.

***

От новых как-то странно. Меняется, но не всё.

_радуйся благим новостям радуйся_

Закладывает уши.

_заступись_

Сухость во рту. Она выпивает почти всю бутылку воды и не чувствует себя лучше.

_обрати на нас_

Ухудшение зрения. Чёрных точек становится больше.

_возложи на нас_

Белые пальцы из проёма норовят схватить её за руку.

_многоскорбная_

Ускоренное сердцебиение. Дыхания не хватает.

_примири_

Голова торчит из-под занавески. Рта нет.

_теплотой сердца что оставляет ожоги_

Лопающаяся плоть сыплется на пол.

_поправ вызывает одно разложение_

Цвета становятся такими яркими, что перебивают друг друга.

_принесла же в сердце преображение мира_

— Всё хорошо?

_довольно_

Ей хотелось бы ему верить. Но его зовут не Данте.

_не назван_

Она именует его Посланником.

_обрати меня_

Она не говорит ему, что попробовала кое-что ещё.

_в том суть погибающих_

Она не говорит, потому что не уверена, что язык её послушается.

_смерть пурпурным наши сердца обвивает_

Прижимается к нему всем телом.

_воплощение земных добродетелей_

Закрывает ему рот ладонью.

_золотая мертвенность_

У неё нет сил на разговор.

_смрадом греха_

Ей жарко.

_не допусти крови_

Приложить электроды и дождаться, пока плоть опалится.

_смертию отсылает_

Под кожей пузырится кипяток.

_монеты честности_

Он движется медленно, невыносимо медленно, стонет в её губы, вены на напряженных руках вздуваются чёрной кровью. Вжимается в неё до слияния. Невыносимо твёрдый внутри. Дыхание греет щёку.

_милосердием своим любят злых_

Каждый толчок вызывает тягучие ледяные волны наслаждения и тишины.

Кровь пульсирует внизу. Чувствительность усиливается.

_Она закрывает глаза._

Она сжимает его бока коленями и царапает влажную спину до крови.

Она кричит от выламывающего удовольствия.

***

Это становится привычным.

Они целуются до тех пор, пока хватает дыхания.

Она тянет его на себя. Помогает стянуть шорты.

Между бёдер влажно, и на его пальцах остаётся смазка. Он на пробу старается просунуть палец.

— Если ты закончил с исследованиями…

Её слова прерываются стоном.

Который отдаётся мурашками по коже.

Остаётся разрешением-дозволением.

Он проталкивает палец до костяшек и лижет языком между губами.

Пальцы ощутимо сжимаются в волосах, заставляя его поднять голову.

— Слушай, я поняла, что у тебя нет в этом опыта. Но, давай, ты как-нибудь потом потренируешься.

— Хочешь сказать, что тебе не нравится?

Он всё ещё чувствует, как она сжимается вокруг его пальца.

— Если твоя самооценка от этого не умрёт — нет. Просто надевай презерватив и иди сюда.

Он толкается неглубоко и сбивается почти сразу, как только она затыкает его поцелуем.

Пот выступает на висках.

Она сжимает ладони на его ягодицах, заставляя двигаться быстрее и глубже.

Дыхания не хватает.

Он чувствует себя так, словно снова убегал по бесконечным улицам от преследователей.

И так и не смог кончить.

Ни бежать, ни получить удовольствие.

Она тепло обнимает его и молчит.

Оборванный кайф почему-то не раздражает.

Он целует её в плечо, когда точно знает, что она уснула.

***

Она проверяет таблетки в пакете, пересчитывает, сортирует.

Две разжевывает всухую.

Он курит третью подряд.

Ловит её пальцы, трётся о костяшки носом.

— У тебя типа кто-то есть?

Почему всё всегда начинает портиться с этого вопроса?

— Нет. И не интересует.

Он кивает, показывая, что услышал.

Делая вид.

Потому что обычно это ничего не значит.

Она не может дать ему шанс. Она не может дать шанс себе. Она не может дать шанс этому миру.

Завтра. Она думает, что решит всё завтра.

— Можно воспользоваться душем?

— Нет.

Кивает ещё раз.

Тянется за её влажными салфетками.

Получает по руке.

Не оставляет попыток.

Они катаются по полу, и это почти не всерьёз.

В этом у неё тоже больше опыта.

Как и во всём остальном.

И заламывает ему руку она почти до вывернутого сустава. Но он смеётся.

— Придурок.

Смеётся в голос.

Она отпускает его и просто лежит на нём сверху, уткнувшись носом в затылок.

Она думает о том, что он снова что-нибудь скажет и всё испортит.

Но он поступает умнее, он молчит.

***

Белые лилии соседствуют с мусорными мешками. На стене кто-то оставил надпись «лгунья» с застывшими подтёками.

Наверное, чей-то разочарованный бойфренд.

Пистолет в проёме приоткрытой двери.

Она почти сразу ставит его на предохранитель.

Это обнадёживает.

Они целуются в коридоре, хрустя осыпанной штукатуркой.

Она прижимает его к закрытой двери. Толкается языком между его губ.

Торопливо. Ахеренно горячо.

Он подхватывает её под бёдра. Держит, заражается лихорадочным жаром.

Короткие ногти царапают шею у самой линии волос.

Больно. Приятно.

Сделай так ещё.

Знает.

Хочется.

Горячо, до ожогов.

Горячо, до запёкшейся крови.

Они движутся навстречу друг другу, и когда она смотрит, он не отводит взгляд.

Это похоже на выстрел. И так же оглушает. И так же выбивает землю из-под ног.

Он знает. В него стреляли.

Звук её голоса теряется под высоким потолком.

Он хочет, чтобы с ним она звучала так всегда.

Слова застревают в горле.

Они застревают в душе. Под жалящими горячими струями. В попытке догнать убегающие сердца.

И им даже удаётся помыться.

Она не даёт ему полотенце. И шлёпает ладонью по бедру, когда он демонстративно проходит мимо, не пытаясь прикрыться.

Даже щёки вспыхивают.

Садится на диване рядом, прикуривает ему сигарету. Взъерошивает влажные прядки.

Он поднимает с пола плащ и выуживает из кармана пакет, который она заказывала. Весь набор психоделической дряни.

— Что ещё купить?

— Сигарет. Упаковку влажных салфеток и пару магазинов к пистолету.

— Ты в порядке?

— Вполне.

Он замечает какие-то новые вещи. Кобуру, лежащую поверх белого комбинезона.

В таком только по клубам и ходить. Решила выбраться из квартиры? В «Поцелуе» как раз недавно была тематическая вечеринка.

— Когда мне прийти в следующий раз?

— Советую тебе забыть этот адрес.

Он пожимает плечами. Плохое настроение. С кем не бывает.

— Тебе нужна будет…? Я могу пойти с тобой.

— Мне не нужен сопровождающий.

Развлечение только для неё, да?

Он сможет это пережить.

Выдыхает дым в её сторону.

Она демонстративно сильно хватает его за челюсть, заставляет наклониться и собирает дым с его губ. Влажными пальцами царапает по внутренней части бедра.

Так, что мурашки бегут по спине.

И это пиздецки заводит.

— Покажи, как тебе нравится.

Они скидывают с дивана всё лишнее, и места всё равно не хватает.

Кожа к коже.

Упирается плечом в его плечо. Задирает мокрое полотенце.

Он оглаживает плоский живот.

Сжимает её между бёдер.

Она направляет его, надавливает средним пальцем и подаётся бёдрами к его руке, стремясь усилить нажим.

Влага позволяет пальцам скользить быстрее.

Это не так сложно. Кажется.

Он тянется её поцеловать.

Ловит языком дрожь стона.

На вкус она как чистый.

Эдемовая Леди.

Она засыпает у него на плече.

***

Как раз после того, как он перегоняет трейлер и направляется за оставшимися препаратами.

Он собирался предложить ей…

Тот самый понедельник, чтобы начать всё с начала.

Его загребают почти около девяти утра.

Они бьют его дубинками до тех пор, пока он не теряет сознание.

А приходит в себя едва способный дышать, потому что грудь горит огнём.

С последнего раза у группы захвата сменились приоритеты.

Левая половина лица онемела. Глаз не открывается.

Никто не зачитывает ему права.

— …субъект 64432B. Назови своё имя.

Голова. Они что, раскроили ему череп?

Кровавая слюна течёт с разбитой губы по подбородку.

Ток выламывает кости.

Кровь во рту становится сладкой.

— Я спрошу ещё раз. Как твоё имя?

Это запись, или вопрос действительно повторяется?

Может, Леди придет за ним? Может, Мэри ещё жива и знает, где он? Может, она искала именно его?

От перенапряжения лампа под потолком затухает и вспыхивает ярче солнца.

В конце концов, он помог ей. Возможно, она захочет вернуть долг.

А если нет, то ему следует лишь назвать одно имя. Ради него она придёт точно.

Притворяющаяся безымянной.

Дыхания не хватает.

Выломает двери, устроит фейерверк своей ракетницей и вытащит его отсюда.

Ради одного только имени.

Хочешь его услышать, мудила?

***

— Обратим вертеп в небо.

Восемь патронов в обойме. Два полных магазина в запасе. Три обычных гранаты и одна световая.

_в своей скорби безутешна_

Иногда ей кажется, что этого достаточно. Холодная сталь пистолета дарит чувство защищенности, контроля над собственной жизнью.

_заступись_

Иногда это совсем ничто — музыка на волне и никакого мира вне этих стен. Никаких новостей, звонков, изменений. Мутная жидкость раствора.

_воспоём об избавлении_

Всё можно исправить. Хотя бы ради того, кого она когда-то знала.

_утешительница_

Семь патронов.

_на защиту свою_

Совершенная семёрка, исполненная её болью.

_ризою истинного милосердия_

Если бы она умела сдаваться. Отступать. Бросать начатое.

_изнемогающая в скорбях_

Когда-то он её спас, если это был не сон. Он.

_кто смертию всего является_

Теперь нужно спасаться самой.

_внемли славнейшая_

И она знает один рискованный способ.

_воспоём многоскорбная тебе хвалу_

У пистолета в руке больше чем убойный потенциал.

_и не оставь нас в час горя и утраты_

Он обещает спасение, обещает очищение, обещает избавление.

_пошли им лёгкую смерть_

Ей слишком долго было страшно.

_высуши их слёзы_

После такого бояться перестают вообще.

_владычица заблудшая_

После такого она делает это.

_злых сердец умягчение_

Большая кустарная работа. За такое не ставят в пример другим. За такое предусмотрен большой срок.

_милосердие сила мира имущих_

Но ведь таким, как она, нечего бояться.

_естеством злым_

В таких, как она, обычно стараются не стрелять, чтобы не спровоцировать взрыв.

_вложи в сердца врагам_

Сегодня ей удаётся игнорировать слова. Чёрные точки на краю зрения словно бледнее. И тени не тянутся за ней.

_единственного точно злобу_

Никто не знает её имени.

_ищите сердец неверных_

Потому что смертникам не дают имён.

_мечами на вечной иконе_

Они её выследили? Они знают о ней всё? Осталось так много вопросов, и пришло время получить на них ответы.

_семерка греха явится в ад_

Выследили, пока она отвлекалась, пока пряталась за порошком и таблетками. Пока забивала себе голову ватной тишиной, пока забывалась в удовольствии.

_несостоятельность печали_

Пока они…

_приберегающие осторожность друг для друга_

Наивный.

_завёрнутые в пурпур_

Он слишком наивный для этого города.

_нетленное_

Когда она не могла справиться сама?

Обращалась за советом?

За «помощью»?

Такого она не припомнит.

_естеством смерти полностью сырой_

На вершине Темен-Ни-Гру только она принимала решение.

_справедливостью для нас_

И когда она говорила, ангелы молчали. Даже самые паршивые.

_честнейшая_

И если это очередной обман, ей лишь нужно найти свою правду.

_небес покой нам даруй_

Она вооружается и закидывает Калину-Энн на плечо. Ей необходимо во всём разобраться самой.

_дай бледной смерти вознести нас_

Наверное, она уговаривает себя, потому что не верит. Выбраться живой отсюда невозможно.

_исполненные горести_

Когда она улыбается, потрескавшиеся губы снова начинают кровоточить.

_и уповаем на твою милость_

Её карты лгут. Но ни одной дозы больше — ни одной ступени ниже.

_и уповаем_

Может быть…? Слишком поздно для неё? Нет. Она не позволит им в ней сомневаться.

_и уповаем_

— Пора взглянуть в лицо своим демонам.

Она передергивает затвор.

Она бы сказала Стивену Тайлеру, что, как ни мечтай, мечта не сбудется. Остаётся только действовать.

Она открывает дверь.


End file.
